


Гипотетически

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что произошло, когда Мадс и Хью вернулись в отель после берлинской премьеры фильма «Mænd & høns».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гипотетически

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hypothetically](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246050) by [Fannibalistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Hannigram 2016
> 
> Фото, о которых идет речь в фике:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ac/14/fb/ac14fb485ec0f3b5dc54bccb35c71f85.jpg
> 
> Бета: Инс из Альмалексии

Мадс смотрел в экран телефона и улыбался, пока они с Хью шли по коридору отеля.

— Что смешного?

— Мне тут написали, что фото, на которых мы с табличкой «#SaveHannibal», уже в сети и вызвали весьма бурную реакцию. 

— Ясно, — Хью тоже улыбнулся, пусть и слегка смущенно. Взгляд его был рассеянным из-за выпитого недавно пива. — Фаннибалы такие шустрые. 

Мадс самодовольно кивнул.

— А вот теперь я правда волнуюсь, — рассмеялся Хью, глядя на него. — Что конкретно там говорится? 

— В основном, что мы смотрим друг на друга так, будто хотим… ну, знаешь, — он ухмыльнулся и вскинул бровь, как бы намекая, но Хью продолжал недоуменно таращиться. — Переспать, Хью. Потрахаться. 

— О боже, серьезно?!

— Да. И теперь, когда я вижу на эти фото… должен признать, ты правда выглядишь так, будто хочешь меня, — Мадс подмигнул ему и вновь расплылся в нахальной улыбке. 

— Покажи, — велел Хью и отобрал у Мадса телефон. — Ох, ну… — проговорил он робко. — Предположим, нечто подобное и можно подумать. Но ты смотришь на меня точно так же.

Мадс забрал у Хью телефон, все еще ухмыляясь. 

— Возможно. Знаешь, еще они обратили внимание на наш разговор. «К сожалению, я не слежу за Мадсом». А потом ты позвал меня, и я подошел — на их взгляд это и есть контроль. — Мадс снова подмигнул, когда они остановились у двери в номер Хью.

— Ну, это вырвано из контекста, — заметил тот, пока беспорядочно шарил по карманам в поисках ключ-карты. 

— Не уверен, — Мадс продолжал дразнить его, лениво привалившись к стене. — Не то чтобы ты вообще мог меня контролировать… 

— Да ладно? — Хью нашел карточку, провел по замку и повернул дверную ручку. — Позволю себе не согласиться. 

— Хм-м… и как именно ты мог бы это провернуть? Гипотетически, конечно. 

Хью замер на миг, и они уставились друг на друга так же, как и ранее днем. Затем он распахнул дверь одним пинком. 

— Заходи. 

Мадс поднял брови. Ему было весело и в то же время любопытно: что может произойти, если он сделает, как велит Хью? Он кивнул, отлип от стены и вошел. Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной. Когда он обернулся, Хью уже стоял прямо перед ним. Мадс окинул его взглядом; ему всегда нравилась их небольшая разница в росте, из-за которой Хью приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх во время съемок особо интимных моментов.

— И что было бы дальше? Гипотетически. 

— Снимай футболку.

— Гипотетически?

— Снимай, Мадс. 

Склонив голову и дерзко улыбнувшись, Мадс скинул куртку на пол и недолго думая стянул футболку через голову. Хью пристально смотрел на него. Они постояли в молчании, после чего Хью неспешно отошел к холодильнику и достал два пива. Он протянул Мадсу бутылку, вновь остановившись неприлично близко к нему. 

— Предполагается, что только я должен раздеться? А то я могу…

— Нет.

Мадс слегка удивился, вновь вскинул бровь, сделал глоток и спросил с едва заметно искривив губы:

— Мы все еще говорим гипотетически? 

Хью прильнул к нему, задевая холодной бутылкой сосок на обнаженной груди, отчего Мадс не смог сдержать судорожного вздоха. 

— Что-то я уже не уверен… 

Мадс видел, что Хью медленно отстраняется, и потому оставил на его губах легкий, теплый, многообещающий поцелуй. Хью облизнулся и почувствовал вкус алкоголя и чего-то еще, наверняка принадлежавшего исключительно Мадсу. Чего-то пьянящего и необычайно вкусного.

— Садись на кровать, — скомандовал он. 

Мадс сел и, не сводя с него глаз и сделав еще глоток, развел колени, приглашая Хью устроиться между ними. Тот приблизился, кривовато улыбнувшись, и Мадс, сжав бедра, сильнее притянул его к себе. Хью забрал у него бутылку и поставил на прикроватный столик вместе со своей, а затем снял футболку, отбросил ее в сторону и наклонился, чтобы жарко поцеловать Мадса, который все так же крепко удерживал его ногами. 

— Ложись. 

Мадс откинулся на кровать, а Хью улегся сверху — они прекрасно чувствовали, как сильно стоит у них обоих. Мадс прошелся по рельефным рукам Хью кончиками пальцев. 

— Еще не поздно… — пробормотал он, уже не пытаясь спрятать акцент, — остановиться…

Хью задумался на мгновение, но было нечто необъяснимо притягательное в том, чтобы лежать вот так и ощущать под собой крепкое гибкое тело Мадса. Хью наклонился и снова поцеловал его. 

— Теперь все взаправду, — прошептал он, спустившись поцелуями на шею, на грудь. Он чувствовал волоски губами, скользя вниз по изгибу живота, а когда уткнулся в пояс джинсов, замер, поднял взгляд и увидел неподдельное желание на лице Мадса. Хью не спеша расстегнул его ширинку и стянул штаны прямо вместе с бельем, высвобождая полностью вставший член. Взял его в рот, желая, нуждаясь в том, чтобы попробовать на вкус. Вобрал медленно, со знанием дела, наслаждаясь тем, как губы натягиваются на упругой плоти. Они продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза; Хью чувствовал, что из-за низких стонов и вздохов Мадса его собственный член продолжает твердеть, пачкая смазкой трусы. Мадс прохрипел его имя и вздрогнул, прикусывая губу, — он кончал, глядя, как Хью часто и напряженно сглатывает. 

Хью слизал со рта остатки спермы, оседлал бедра Мадса, и тот сразу же расстегнул его штаны, приспуская вместе с бельем. Он обхватил пульсирующий член Хью и принялся неторопливо поглаживать его, ускорившись, лишь когда стоны Хью начали становиться все громче. Мадс и не представлял, как приятно будет держать в руке его плоть. 

— Мадс… ох-х… Мадс, — Хью пытался что-то сказать, срываясь на шепот и пытаясь нащупать его руку, схватить и больше никогда отпускать. Он посмотрел прямо Мадсу в глаза и кончил, задыхаясь и разбрызгивая по его груди горячие белые капли. 

Не отводя друг от друга взгляда и тяжело дыша, они замерли на несколько мгновений, которые, казалось, длились целую вечность. Затем Мадс бережно погладил Хью по бедру, пока тот лежал на нем, не двигаясь. 

Мадс медленно сел и, обхватив Хью за талию, осторожно и невесомо поцеловал, словно желая понять, как тот себя чувствует. 

— Было неплохо, да? Гипотетически, — спросил он с легкой усмешкой. 

— Очень даже неплохо, — тихо согласился Хью, усмехаясь в ответ. — Гипотетически.


End file.
